1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displays, and particularly to a display which has an illumination function.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram of a conventional display 100 connected to a computer 200 is illustrated. The display 100 includes a display circuit 120 and a power module 140 configured to supply power to the display circuit 120. When the computer 200 transmits video signals to the display circuit 120, the display 100 will display corresponding video images thereon. However, when the computer 100 isn't operating, the display 100 has no usefulness and the screen is dark.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a display which has an illumination function.